


Sword Play

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Injury, M/M, Masochism, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Hal comes home to find Barry with a fucking sword in him. They take advantage of the situation.





	Sword Play

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know what wound fucking is, this probably isn't for you  
second warning, yeah this is explicit wound fucking im just going to delete comments that obviously didn't read the content warnings  
as always, my tumblr is jtredactedsionis ✌️

The sight of blood covering the entryway isn't ideal. While it's not a huge amount, it's still pretty rare that Barry gets hurt at all so seeing his handprints seemingly struggling to get into their apartment is alarming. Hal looks around to make sure none of the neighbors seem to be lingering and that no one has called the police before hastily heading inside.

"Barry?" Hal calls quickly, taking his jacket off as he looks around for his boyfriend. If he hasn't cleaned the blood up yet, he's probably still injured.

"In here," Barry calls back weakly. Hal hurries into the living room where Barry has parked himself on the coffee table. With a sword. In his abdomen. Like, _completely through his abdomen_.

"Barry, what happened!" Hal yelps as he rushes to Barry's side to try to help.

"It was an accident," Barry assures.

"_An accident_?" Hal repeats incredulously. "_There's a sword in you_." Barry winces when he touches the skin around the wound. He's breathing hard from the pain, obviously, but it doesn't look like it's damaged anything vital. Lucky for Barry.

"Yeah," Barry replies slowly. "The museum's going to want that back."

"Jesus Christ, Barold," Hal murmurs. "Shit, hold still, baby, I'll get that out of ya." Barry grabs a hold of him when he grabs onto the hilt, however.

"W-wait," he says. With Barry, it's _always_ better to take it out though sometimes that means doing it slowly so his body heals properly. His healing factor tends to prefer speed over functionality.

"What?" Hal asks impatiently. "You're bleeding all over the fucking place, Barry." The sword still being in means there's not that much but there's still more than a little.

"I just-" Barry hesitates. It's not like him to be worried about something hurting a little bit. "Okay, uh, definitely feel free to say no if you want but can I ask you something?"

"_Sword_," Hal repeats. "Can't this _wait_?"

"It kind of has to do with the sword?" Barry assures awkwardly. "Once you take it out, I'm going to heal pretty fast."

"And that's _bad_?" Hal asks irritably. "Barry-"

"No, I just figured since this happened anyways that we could take advantage of it," Barry says quickly. Hal gives him a questioningly look and the tips of Barry's ears go bright red- an impressive fete when so much of his blood is elsewhere.

"_Barry_," Hal says impatiently.

"Again, feel free to say no!" Barry reminds him. "But do you want to, uh, fuck my wound?"

There's a brief moment where Hal's thoughts are exclusively static noise. It feels weird to call Barry a masochist but there's really no other way to put it. He loves pain and with the speedforce backing him up, he can get himself injured in a large variety of ways without having to worry about any real repercussions.

They've rough housed before with dislocations and sometimes even broken bones and have done a little knife play once or twice but this feels like a sudden increase in severity. Hal supposed he really didn't understand how much and how far Barry likes it.

"Yeah," he says, blinking his confusion away. "Yeah, okay."

"Seriously, you don't have to if you don't want to," Barry assures again. "I know that's kind of, uh, extreme?"

"Barry, the sheer fact that you even had the balls to ask me something like that makes me super hard," Hal replies. Barry huffs a breathless laugh. "You sure about this?" He's already working on getting his belt undone, however. As much as he's used to seeing injured people and wanting to help, Barry has quickly managed to rewire his brain for his secondary reaction to be 'get an erection'.

Unfortunately, really.

"Yeah," Barry assures with a slight nod. "_Please_."

"_Fuck_," Hal rasps back. "I ever tell you how hot you fucking are when you're covered in blood like this?" Barry lets out a weak groan in response and settles back on his forearms for some stability. Hal takes a grip of the sword hilt again and Barry winces in preparation of it moving. He pins Barry down at the shoulder to keep him from trying to twist away and slowly begins pulling it out.

Barry bites his lip hard and whimpers. He instinctively tries to move away but Hal keeps him still mostly so he doesn't hurt himself any further. The blade is far from sharp and pulling it out takes more effort than Hal was expecting. It sticks and pulls and Barry tosses his head back as his whimpers grow louder. When it's finally free, though, Hal hastily shoves a pair of fingers into the wound before it can start healing up. Barry's breath hitches sharply.

That's definitely a new feeling. Hal isn't sure why, but he didn't expect it to be so hot. There's not as much blood, either, though he's unsure if that's from Barry's body already trying to speed heal or if it's because the location didn't hit anything particularly blood packed. Carefully, Hal twists his fingers knuckle deep and pulls another long, agonized groan from Barry.

"Does that hurt?" Hal asks in a low voice. Barry nods shakily, eyes squeezed shut and lip swollen from his own teeth. He thrusts his fingers in harder and Barry whines. "Yeah it does, baby. But you're not gonna ask me to stop, are you? You love this."

"_Yes_," Barry croaks back. Hal leans in to kiss him on the mouth and Barry arches up into him eagerly. He whimpers into his mouth as Hal thrusts his fingers in and out of the wound slowly. His hand is already thoroughly slick with blood and more runs out with every movement. Carefully, Hal shifts to straddle Barry's lap.

He holds the back of Barry's head with one hand and keeps his fingers in his wound with the other. Barry follows his mouth for more kisses and Hal gives them. He spreads his fingers apart against Barry's heated insides and Barry claws at the table underneath him.

"You feel so good on the inside," Hal groans into his mouth. He can't actually tell what he's touching but he learns quickly how to turn his fingers to make Barry squirm especially hard. Rendering him to a pile of gasps and pants is easy and Hal can feel him twisting his hips and rubbing his thighs together in a fruitless attempt to get some friction.

"Hal," Barry rasps. "_Please_." He wants it so bad and Hal is painfully hard just thinking about it. Even now, he wouldn't call himself a sadist but when Barry just so _sheerly enjoys_ this, Hal can't help but enjoy it too. He kisses Barry harder, swallowing his noises as he works his fingers into the wound with rough twists and turns. The exit wound already seems to have healed over but not much else. With his other hand, he hastily yanks his jeans open and pushes his boxers down under his cock.

Hal strokes himself a few times and Barry bites his lip impatiently, nearly breaking skin in the process. He shifts to be able to position himself properly and pulls the wound open with his two fingers, making more blood flow out. Barry winces but absolutely refuses to look away as Hal positions the tip of his cock to the makeshift hole. He pushes in slow, taking in the strange sensation that engulfs his cock.

There's not a ton of pressure in the cavity but the heat is overwhelming and the slickness from his blood makes an obscene sound as Hal slides in. Barry twists and jerks before finally gasping openly and trying to catch his breath. Each intake is shuddered with pain, though, and every exhale hot with pleasure.

"Did you- really come already?" Hal asks, reaching to stroke some of Barry's hair out of his sweaty face. He leaves blood stained all over his forehead and hair that somehow just makes Hal all that much more aroused. Barry nods shakily. He hasn't even been touched and he's come. Hal ducks down to take his face in both hands and smother him with another kiss, leaving even more blood around his jaw and neck.

"God, do you know how fucking hard you make me," he groans. Barry wheezes back a quiet laugh. Hal rolls his hips forward and it cuts off into another strained, pain filled moan.

"Oh fuck, Hal," he rasps back. Hal thrusts into the wound shallowly, slowly pulling out just to snap his hips back again and making Barry groan and pant in agony. Hal holds his head back by a handful of hair to watch his pretty face, eyes pricked with tears as he moans longingly for more.

"You like this?" Hal rumbles, fucking the hole in his abdomen faster now. Barry struggles a nod.

"_Yes_," he sobs back. "Can you come like this? Please, I want you to." He's rutting his hips desperately, thighs pinched together as he tries to find a second orgasm. Hal only wishes this position was a little more conducive to anything else. Maybe next time he'll plan better.

He really is at a point in his life where he's planning _sex_ strategies for if his boyfriend ever gets _impaled by a sword_.

"Are you gonna touch yourself for me, baby?" Hal growls. Barry has to sit up to get off his elbows and in doing so, pushes awkwardly against Hal's cock in a way that reduces him to shaky sobs again. He brings a hand up around Hal's blood soaked cock and bites his lip as Hal thrusts between his fingers into the wound. Every thrust makes his entire body jolt with pain and he whimpers out another moan. He brings his hand, now soaked in his own blood, down to hastily undo the button of his jeans.

"That's it," Hal rumbles as Barry slips his hand into his pants and immediately thrusts a pair of fingers into himself, eager for the contact. "Fuck, look at you. You look like you're about ready to pass out." Barry fingers himself harder and his eyes remain fixed on where Hal's cock disappears into his abdomen again and again.

Nothing short of his speedster healing keeps him from actually passing out. For now, anyways.

Barry finally does bite his lip so hard he breaks skin, arching against the table and pushing himself root deep onto Hal's cock in the process. He whimpers as he comes again and Hal can _feel_ the brief tense of his _organs_ as he does; the shiver of pleasure that courses through him.

"Oh fuck," Hal rasps quietly. "Fuck, Barry. That's it." He holds Barry's head as he rocks deep into the bloody, gaping hole. As heavy as Barry's breathing, he swears he can feel his lungs moving. With a few more thrusts, Hal comes and Barry lets out a pitched whine. He ruts into him as he rides out his orgasm, frothing cum and blood deep in Barry's guts.

Hal pulls out slowly, watching more blood run down Barry's stomach, and shudders at the sight of his cock covered in blood. He pushes a pair of fingers back into the wound and Barry murmurs a weak noise as he pulls them out, stringing with blood and cum. Hal kisses him breathlessly.

"How does that feel?" he asks.

"Stings," Barry replies weakly.

"You like that?" Hal asks against his mouth. Barry nods minutely between kisses. "You're so good, baby. That was so hot."

"Thank you for doing that for me," Barry murmurs back contently. Hal cradles his face in both hands and nearly kisses him backwards. He grins back exhaustively and finally with some heft, Hal pulls him up off the table. Barry leans on him heavily, weak on his own feet from both his injury and his satisfying orgasms, and Hal helps him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Really, the museum's going to want that sword back," Barry says. "Careful with it."

"I still can't believe you got _accidentally_ impaled with a sword," Hal replies, leaning Barry against the counter while he runs some water.

"Well, I don't think that particular thief will be back to work again soon," Barry assures in amusement. Hal laughs. He strips the rest of his bloody clothes off before helping Barry out of his own pants and pulls him into the shower where Barry promptly collapses against him. He catches his breath while Hal rinses the blood off of him.

By the time they're done showering, there's not even a sign of Barry's wound.


End file.
